


When the World Falls in Love

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry has watched his husband pine after Eggsy and finally takes matters into his own hands.prompt - Christmas music
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	When the World Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've found a charming list of Christmas prompts...I won't be doing one every day in December, but I'm going to try and do as many as I can. Just a bit of fluffy Kingsman Christmas cheer that I hope everyone enjoys. :) Be prepared for tooth-rotting fluff from Hartwin, Merwin, Merhartwin, Merlahad, and perhaps even Perciwin, Harcival and/or Mercival!
> 
> The song Eggsy sings is "The Christmas Waltz," one of my favorite Christmas songs. I highly recommend the Frank Sinatra version.

“Eggsy.” Merlin stares at his living room in astonishment. “What’s going on here?”

“Hey, Merlin.” Eggsy stands up from where he’s kneeling on the floor. “Harry said you two were decorating tonight, asked me to come help out, maybe stay for dinner.” Eggsy frowns. “Figured he told you about it. It’s okay, innit?”

“Of course it is. We always appreciate a strong back and extra set of hands. Harry goes a bit overboard when it comes to holiday decorating.” Merlin looks around the room. “But it looks as if ye have kept him in check.”

“Nah, he did great. I mostly focused on the tree, he did all the fancy stuff.” Eggsy gives a half-hearted wave in the direction of the mantle and fireplace. “He’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank ye.” Merlin gives the boy a warm smile and turns back into the hall. The smile turns into a stormy frown as he heads off in search of his husband. “Harry.”

“Hello, Hamish. I was thinking Thai for dinner…where is that menu?” Harry paws through a drawer. “Curry…Vietnamese…pizza…”

“What the fuck are ye about, Harry?”

“So you don’t want Thai. Fair enough, we’ll get something else.”

Merlin strides across the kitchen and spins Harry around by his shoulders. “Why is he here?”

“Because his mother and little sister are in Wales visiting family, he’s all alone, and he’s…lonely,” Harry says. “Plus he’s our friend, correct?”

“Of course he’s our friend!” Merlin hisses.

“Then I fail to see a problem.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“The problem is…” Merlin begins to yell. He clears his throat and lowers his voice. “The problem is that we had that long conversation last night about dreams and fantasies and such…and now Eggsy is in our living room decorating our tree!”

“Isn’t Christmas the perfect time for dreams and fantasies?” Harry asks innocently.

“Harry…” Merlin closes his eyes and counts to ten as he grips the back of a chair. “I told ye…it’s nothing.”

“If it was nothing, then we wouldn’t be having a conversation about it. Nothing doesn’t deserve a conversation. Unrequited feelings for an attractive brilliant caring young man who obviously feels the same…THAT is something.”

Merlin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Harry, I dinnae have unrequited feelings for Eggsy. If ye haven’t notice, we are MARRIED.” He waves his left hand in Harry’s face. “As in you and I pledged ourselves to one another, and ONLY one another, forever.”

“We set the parameters of our marriage, Merlin, and no one else,” Harry snaps. “And actually, you are correct. It is NOT unrequited love, because he feels the same.”

“Now ye are simply being ridiculous. I told ye how much I value him. I told ye how much I admire his inner strength, his willingness to put himself in the way of danger to save others. I told ye how thankful I was to have him by my side when I thought ye were…” Merlin still can’t finish that sentence.

“Dear Hamish.” Harry cups Merlin’s cheek in his hand. “I’m right here,” he murmurs. Merlin nods against his palm. “And I am fine with you and Eggsy. Didn’t I tell you as much last night?”

“Last night ye made it sound as if I was asking for a one-time tryst with the lad, but now…”

“Would you be satisfied with a one-time tryst? Be honest.”

“No,” Merlin whispers. “But it is a moot point, because it will never happen. I love you and am happy with you.”

“Hamish, I am completely willing to bring him into our lives. He and I have always had a special connection, although it’s not quite what he has with you.”

“Harry, he is NOT interested in me that way. And I won’t…”

Merlin stops talking as a song wafts in from the living room. “ _It’s that time of year…when the world falls in love…every song you hear, seems to say…Merry Christmas, may your New Year’s dream come true…”_

Merlin cannot help but sigh. Eggsy has a beautiful voice. “Merlin, if all you’re waiting for is my permission, you have it,” Harry says quietly. “I know that you supported one another during my absence. You became quite close. If you are both willing to take it to the next level, I approve.”

“Harry, for the last time, I am NOT what Eggsy wants!” Merlin growls through clenched teeth.

“And why not?”

“Because I’m old and gangly and nerdy and ugly. I hide behind my gadgets and my computers. I am poor company in social situations and I am no one special.”

“Hamish McNair, I cannot believe what I’m hearing. Do you think so little of yourself?” Harry asks, looking genuinely horrified.

“Aye, because it is all true. The only person stupid enough to see anything more in me is YOU!” Merlin all but roars.

“Everything all right in here? Heard loud voices.” Eggsy pops his head into the kitchen. He looks from Harry to Merlin. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nae, lad, we were just…”

“Merlin was just informing me that he is old, gangly…”

“Harry,” Merlin groans.

“…nerdy, ugly, and nothing special,” Harry finishes, watching Eggsy closely.

Merlin watches as well as Eggsy’s handsome face contorts into something harsh and unattractive. “Wot? Who the FUCK had the balls to say that about you, Merlin? Please tell me so I can find them and kick their fucking face in. Bet it was that Bedivere, wasn’t it? He always seemed like a bit of a snobby bastard.” Eggsy’s hands actually clench into fists.

“Nae, lad, it was not Bedivere,” Merlin murmurs.

“You ain’t none of those things,” Eggsy continues, his carefully cultivated speech patterns falling away. “You’re the fucking guv. You’re brilliant and funny and fucking aces. You’re strong and brave and…and…ugly? Miss me with that shite, bruv, because you have the sexiest resting bitch face I have ever seen.” Eggsy actually claps a hand over his mouth, glancing at Harry in embarrassment. “I mean, that is, uh…”

“It sounds to me, Eggsy, that you find Merlin as amazing as I do,” Harry points out. “You think he’s smart and attractive, correct?”

“Yeah, I do.” Eggsy’s voice is barely a whisper. “I’m real sorry, Harry, I never shoulda…”

“And it just so happens that Merlin finds YOU attractive and fairly incredible as well.” Harry looks immensely pleased with himself.

“Harry.” Merlin closes his eyes and wishes he’d found a way to time travel when he studied it at university.

“Me?” Eggsy gasps. Merlin opens his eyes to find Eggsy staring at Harry in wide-mouthed shock. “But you…I’m confused.”

“My dear boy.” Harry walks over and puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist. He kisses Eggsy’s forehead and pulls him into a one-armed hug. “Merlin and I have been talking about our relationship, and about his feelings for you. While mine are of more of a paternal nature, I am not averse to the idea of welcoming you into our lives…and into our bed. I love my husband, and I know he loves me…but I also see the incredible connection the two of you have, and I would love to see that grow into something even more special.”

“So you’re saying you want me to…to shag your husband. And you, maybe, occasionally, but also sorta be like, his boyfriend?” Eggsy’s voice goes up, as do his eyebrows.

“I’m sure we will work out all of the technicalities, but yes,” Harry says.

Eggsy looks at Merlin. “And what do you think about this?”

“I think my husband is the most ridiculous peacock to walk the planet,” Merlin says, glaring at Harry. “But there is truth at the base of everything he’s said.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy steps forward to stand in front of him. “You really think all that about me?”

“I do, lad.” 

Eggsy hesitates and looks at Harry, who nods encouragingly. Eggsy hooks his hands at the back of Merlin’s neck, looking up at him hopefully. “I’m not even sure what to say.”

“Perhaps you don’t have to say anything at all,” Harry suggests.

Merlin rolls his eyes and looks down into Eggsy’s smiling face. “Happy Christmas, Eggsy,” he murmurs.

“Happy Christmas,” Eggsy says, a brilliant smile on his face before he stands on tiptoe to give Merlin a kiss.


End file.
